Bantal Luce
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Absennya Natsu dari kunjungan harian ke rumah sewa Lucy menyebabkan sang empu rumah galau. Jangan-jangan... /"Yosh! Aku datang teman tidurku!" seru Natsu terlihat sangat bersemangat./ [Semi canon dengan alur singkat. Ficlet]


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail One-shot Fanfiction

Bantal Luce

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Singkat!

By Nnatsuki

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia menyesap teh hangatnya dalam diam. Matanya tak pernah berhenti memandangi jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Jendela yang menggunakan gorden berwarna merah muda kesukaannya itu terbuka lebar menampakan keindahan kota Magnolia di waktu malam.

Bibir Lucy saling menekan kuat-kuat, perasaan kecewa merambat ke hatinya. Dia sengaja membiarkan jendelanya terbuka lebar, memasak makan malam yang bisa menggoyang lidah semua orang, membereskan kamarnya hingga semakin sedap di pandang dan bahkan mengorbankan tubuhnya di gelitiki angin malam yang dingin.

Tapi tetap saja.. _Dragon Slayer _berambut _pink_ itu tidak juga menujukkan batang hidungnya.

Lucy menghabiskan tehnya dengan sekali teguk, membanting cangkir teh hingga bagian bawah cangkir tersebut sedikit retak. Sebuah erangan kesal keluar dari mulut penyihir _celestial_ ini.

Dirinya butuh alasan. Alasan atas ketidakhadirannya si manusia didikan naga api bernama Natsu Dragneel. Faktanya Natsu berhenti mengunjungi rumah sewanya selama seminggu ini.

"Aaaa! Sialan kau Natsu!" Lucy menebakkan kekesalannya dengan teriakan. Mantan putri konglomerat ini mulai berguling-guling di atas karpet lantai, menendang dan memukuli lantai dengan geram.

"Awas! Jika kepala _pink_-nya mendadak muncul di jendelaku, tak akan aku biarkan dia masuk kemari!"

Lucy berhenti memukuli lantai. Gadis _blondie_ ini memanjat naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dalam diam, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur yang sangat di cintai pemuda berambut _pink_ itu.

Lucy menyadari, sangat menyadari dirinya telah berbohong jika tidak menginginkan kunjungan hangat dari pemuda api itu. Walaupun Natsu dan sahabatnya baiknya Happy si kucing jahil itu sering membuat gaduh rumah sewanya, merekalah yang membuat rumah sewanya begitu _berwarna_, seolah ada cahaya semu yang menghangatkan setiap sudut ruangan rumah sewanya.

Lucy juga menyadari, dirinya benar-benar kehilangan… kehilangan semua yang di berikan dengan tulus oleh pembantai naga itu.

Natsu tetap seperti Natsu yang biasa ketika berada di serikat. Dia tetap memakan _steak_ api kesukaannya, tetap berkelahi dengan Gray, tetap takut dengan amukan Erza, tetap sering menjahili dirinya. Intinya tidak ada yang berubah dari putra raja naga api itu.

Jika memang tidak ada yang berbeda dari diri si penyihir api itu, kenapa Natsu tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya?

Lucy mendesah kasar. Lagi-lagi pikirannya kembali membuka musyawarah bertopik 'Natsu yang Tak Lagi Mengunjungiku'.

Apa alasan Natsu berhenti mendatangi rumah sewanya?

Sibuk? Tidak, selama seminggu ini Natsu tidak mengambil pekerjaan apapun.

Bosan? Mana mungkin, Natsu sendiri yang bilang dirinya tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kamar Lucy.

Malas? Dalam kondisi lenggang maupun sibuk, Natsu tidak pernah absen mengunjunginya

Memiliki aktivitas lain? Mungkin ini alasan yang memungkinkan.

Lucy menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir ala detektif. Kira-kira seperti apa aktivitas yang lebih menggiurkan dari menetap di rumah sewanya..?

Lucy menutup matanya. Tetap mempertahankan pose kerennya. Otaknya mencoba meletupkan beberapa alasan yang cocok.

Natsu sudah punya kasur yang lebih empuk dari kasurnya… lalu dia mengundang seorang gadis ke rumahnya dan mereka bersama-sama menikmati nyamannya kasur baru Natsu dan mereka pun-

Seketika mata Lucy terbuka lebar. Gadis belia itu segera loncat dari tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menyambar kunci-kunci _celestial_ miliknya.

Tanpa peduli rumahnya yang belum terkunci, Lucy telah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah Natsu dan Happy.

.

.

.

.

Lucy memperlambat kecepatannya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya. Kedua tangan mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang tertular dinginnya malam hari. Dirinya merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa pakaian hangat.

Namun semua penderitaan penyihir bintang ini langsung luntur begitu mata cokelat besarnya menemukan sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana di tengah hutan ini, dengan sebuah plang bertuliskan _Natsu &amp; Happy_.

Rumah yang Lucy yakini adalah satu-satunya rumah yang ada di tengah hutan ini.

Terkadang Lucy juga tidak habis pikir akan pilihan Natsu yang terbilang _extreme_ dalam menentukan letak rumah. Tapi semua ini pasti di dasari dengan jiwa petualang Natsu dan juga karena −menurut yang Lucy dengar− Natsu pernah tinggal di hutan ketika pemuda itu masih bersama ayah angkatnya, Igneel.

Terpaan angin yang amat dingin hampir saja melumpuhkan pergerakannya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, gadis Heartfilia ini berjalan pelan menuju rumah sahabat _pink_-nya.

Lucy yakin seratus persen Natsu tengah berada di rumah. Persepsi Lucy di dasari dengan cahaya yang memancar kuat dari lantai dua yang di duga kuat adalah cahaya lampu _lacrima_.

Lucy segera mempercepatan gerakan kakinya begitu melihat keberadaan Natsu di rumah telah di vonis positif. Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan sembari menahan terpaan angin dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memegang ujung roknya.

Perjuangan Lucy melawan angin berakhir bahagia ketika tangan mungil Lucy memutar kenop pintu masuk rumah menakjubkan Natsu dan Happy. Gadis bermata cokelat ini bersorak girang dalam hati melihat pintu masuk tersebut tidak terkunci.

Begitu memasuki rumah sahabatnya ini, Lucy telah di sambut dengan pemandangan yang luar binasa.

Mungkin karena ini bukanlah pengalaman pertama Lucy memasuki rumah Natsu, jadi gadis ini tidak terkejut melihat keadaan kamar yang _tidak_ terawat ini.

Kaki kirinya menutup pintu masuk dengan pelan. Lucy berjalan dengan berjinjit, menghindari barang yang berserakan di lantai. Gerakan Lucy sempat terhenti karena gadis ini menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah papan panjang yang tertempel di dinding yang khusus memajang kertas-kertas pekerjaan yang pernah lakukan pemuda api itu. Lucy juga sempat _sweat dropped_ ketika matanya bertemu dengan pakaian pelayan yang pernah di kenakannya dulu.

Lucy kembali berjalan pelan tanpa suara. Kakinya terarah ke tangga untuk ke lantai dua─ di mana lantai dua adalah kamar tidur si pembatai naga api itu.

Rumah ini sangat sunyi. Tidak ada satupun suara yang terekam telinga Lucy. Lucy pun ingat bahwa Happy sedang pergi mengerjakan misi bersama Wendy dan Charle.

Berarti… hanya dirinya dan Natsu yang tengah berada di rumah ini.

Pernyataan tersebut membuat wajah Lucy sesaat merona. Biasanya mereka akan berkumpul dengan Happy di sisi Natsu. Tapi kini…

Kenyataan Happy yang tiada membuat tekad Lucy menanyakan alasan ketidakhadiran Natsu untuk mengunjunginya menjadi ciut.

Dan ketika Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang, barulah gadis ini sadar, selama hati dan pikirannya berkutat, kakinya tetap berjalan santai…

mengantarkan Lucy di depan pintu kamar Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy menelan ludah. Dirinya tidak bisa mundur.

'_Sekarang atau tidak Lucy!? Kau pasti bisa!' _Jerit Lucy dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati, tangan kiri Lucy mendorong pelan pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka sedikit itu. Mata Lucy telah bersiap untuk mengintip dari sela pintu.

Mata Lucy melebar, serentak kedua pipinya berubah warna. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' karena terkejut.

Terkejut karena tidak menyangka sahabat berambut _pink_-nya tengah duduk di tempat tidur, mengenakan sebuah _singlet_ berwarna putih gading dan celana tidur panjang berwarna hijau _army.._ mengeringkan rambut uniknya dengan handuk kepala.

Pemandangan yang terbilang langka bagi Lucy. Natsu tampak begitu tenang dan damai dalam larutan dunia pribadinya.

Lucy menutup mulutnya. Tangannya bertahan di pintu agar tidak membuat pintu terbuka lebih. Semburat pipinya masih terjaga. Dalam hati Lucy mensyukuri ketepatan kedatangannya sehingga bisa mendapatkan momen langka ini.

Tak lama Natsu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Handuk yang di pakai mengeringkan rambut _pinkish_-nya di gantungkan di leher pemuda itu. Natsu menggaruk punggung santai seraya menguap lebar.

"Waktunya untuk tidur… " Gumam Natsu seraya mengucek matanya. Lucy terkikik geli dalam diam melihat ekspresi ngantuk Natsu yang teramat imut.

Natsu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Yosh! Aku datang teman tidurku!" Seru Natsu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Pemuda api itu berjalan ke arah samping, bagian kamar yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh Lucy karena terbatasi dengan pintu kamar.

Natsu yang mengucapkan 'teman tidur' dengan santai membuat Lucy membatu di tempat. Dua kata itu seolah adalah sebuah palu yang memukulnya keras hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Lucy menggertakkan giginya,_ 'Jadi begitu, Natsu!? Memilih gadis lain untuk tidur bersamamu di banding bersamaku!? Hohoho… begitu rupanya.. ' _Lucy yang di kuasai rasa kesal mulai membuka rahasianya.

Lucy menajamkan kedua matanya. Dirinya ingin sekali melihat sosok gadis pilihan Natsu itu. Gadis yang sudah merebut Natsu darinya. Lucy menyeringai lebar, menunggu kedatangan Natsu. Dia bersumpah akan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar ini dan memberi pelajaran _indah_ untuk Natsu.

Dan ketika Natsu datang membawa _sesuatu_ di tangannya. Semua niat Lucy lenyap seketika. Wajahnya melongo melihat Natsu membawa _sesuatu_ itu.

Sesuatu yang seluruh umat manusia kenal. Sebuah bantal.

Bantal yang cukup panjang, mungkin panjangnya sepantaran dengan tinggi Natsu. Bantal putih yang terlihat empuk.

Namun yang membuat Lucy menatap bantal itu dengan _horror_ adalah…. Bantal tersebut memiliki gambar_ dirinya yang tengah berpose manis dengan piyama berwarna hijau bermotif bintang kecil_.

Lucy hanya diam dan memandangi bantal itu lekat-lekat. Dia ingat, gambar dirinya yang ada di bantal itu adalah fota pemotretan untuk _Weekly Sorcerer_ edisi spesial para gadis Fairy Tail dengan tema _slumber party._

Tolong jangan bilang inilah alasan Natsu tidak lagi mengunjunginya selama seminggu terakhir ini!?

Natsu kembali ke posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat ceria dengan bantal lucy di pelukannya.

"Hehehe… " Natsu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal lucy.

"Bantal luce ini sangat nyaman di pakai. Dan juga bantal ini jauh lebih baik dari Luce sendiri."

Napas Lucy tertahan mendengar kata 'lebih baik' yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Natsu.

"Luce selalu marah jika aku tidur bersamanya. Dia akan marah jika aku memeluknya dari belakang atau jika aku tidak sengaja terpegang sesuatu. Tapi bantal luce ini berbeda! Bantal ini tidak akan pernah marah jika kupeluk seharian… dan juga bantal ini tidak akan protes jika aku meremas bagian yang mana saja!" Natsu tertawa girang sembari meremas-remas bantal luce di bagian kepala, tangan, dada dan perut secara bergantian.

"Dan yang terbaik adalah… bantal luce tidak akan pernah menendangku keluar di saat aku bangun!"

Lucy meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku sangat menyukai bantal lu-"

BRAK! Natsu refleks berdiri karena teramat kaget, seketika pintu kamarnya hancur dan detik berikutnya Lucy Heartfilia asli telah berdiri di depannya.

"Luce!? Apa yang kau- OUCH!" Natsu mengusap kepalanya yang di jitak kuat oleh Lucy.

"Apa-apaan sih!? Wadaw!" Lucy terus menjitaki kepala Natsu tanpa ampun hingga beberapa benjolan telah tumbuh di atas kepala _pink_-nya.

"Lucy- waw!" Lucy menjewer kuping Natsu sekencang-kencangnya. Rasanya sakit akan perlakuan kejam Lucy membuat Natsu menitikan air mata.

"Buang bantal bodoh itu!" Lucy segera menyambar bantal luce dan membuang bantal itu sembarangan.

Sebelum pemuda malang ini bisa memberikan protes, Lucy sudah menariknya keluar kamar dengan menjewer kuping Natsu yang sudah memerah.

"Ikut aku! Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku jauh lebih baik untuk di jadikan teman tidur dari pada bantal bodoh itu!" Ujar Lucy terus menyeret Natsu.

Natsu yang tidak protes di bawa keluar dari kamarnya hanya diam sembari menghapus air mata kesakitannya dan mengusap benjolannya yang nyeri.

Sebuah seringai kemenangan terpoles di wajah tampan penyihir Fairy Tail ini.

'_Haha! Kena kau Luce! Dengan ini aku akan selalu tidur bersamamu!'_

…. Rupanya ada udang di balik batu.

**~The End~**

* * *

Hai! XD

Ini hanya sebuah coretan asal dari seorang Author yang stress akan datangnya cobaan bernama UTS .

Jangan marah karena one shot ini super pendek.. Nana malah bangga teramat sangat bisa membuat one shot terpendek sepanjang sejarah hidup Nana! #bakar mercno buat syukuran

Cerita pendek ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fan art Natsu lagi memeluk bantal yang bergambar sama persis dengan Lucy yang ada di ending anime FT sekarang~

Lumayan asyik membuat cerita ini... menjadi pelupur lara akan sakitnya menghadapi UTS #plak #jangan nyebar virus males belajar lu

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca one shot ini! ^^ Silakan berikan komentarnya ke kotak kecil di bawah sana #susah amat bilang review

Tapi serius? Ini terlalu pendek ya? o.O

#lupakan yang di atas

Jaa!


End file.
